


Roderick's Red Dead Adventure 3 [In Konosuba]

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [4]
Category: Original Work, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: When the 4-year-old child, Roderick, lost his parents from an outlaw named Reginald Compton and got sent to an orphanage, he later got adopted by a gang named: The Singleton Gang. After living with the gang for the past 20 years, Roderick found out who killed his parents and decided to go after him with his gang. How will things go once he found something about his father?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	Roderick's Red Dead Adventure 3 [In Konosuba]

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
